The Marauders Club The Body Switch Incident
by MissMoony97
Summary: When Remus Finds A New Spell It Wrecks Havoc On The Marauders And Hogwarts PG-13
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is a little story that just popped into my head so I was like what the hell I've got to write this anyway, it's a bit sad but I'm having a massive writers block on The Dog And The Shower. Anyway on we go…**

_The Marauders Club: Incident One – The Body Switch!_

It was a Saturday night in the boys dormitory and the four boys , more commonly known as the Marauders were sat around the heater in the middle of the room, all of them were shivering as it was a very cold night.

James was the first marauder in view, he has messy black hair and hazel eyes hidden beneath his glasses, he was a well built boy with arms muscled from years of playing chaser for the Gryffindor quiditch team, he was slightly tanned and over all a nice looking bloke.

The next in view was Sirius, now Sirius was the school heartthrob with his long shoulder length black hair and his stormy grey eyes, he was also well built being slightly taller than James and more defined, his skin is a tanned colour and smooth to the touch, he was basically an fallen angle.

The third boy was Peter, his blonde hair fine and fluffy on his head, his blue eyes always seemed to look watery like he was crying, his cheeks always stained a light pink and face plumped when he smiled, his body was slightly chubby _(Fat) _and he was rather short, he was not the most well loved boy.

Lastly there was Remus, his hair a sandy blonde with bits of ginger and gold when it's in the light his eyes a molten gold, his skin a pale white that was only disrupted with a criss cross of scars across his body, he was a very slight build looking almost anorexic his bones sticking out in angles, he was slightly shorter than James and was good looking in his own shy school boy way.

The first two boys were laying on the floor with a bottle of firewhisky each and were talking no stop over a quiditch magazine. Remus was sitting up with his legs crossed , a book in his lap while he merrily jotted down new words and spells to use in his note pad, Peter was trying and failing to talk to James about who he thinks is the best quiditch team but instead was just sat there looking interested in what James was saying.

"Hey guys I found an awesome spell in here, I think we should try it out" Remus said with much enthusiasm.

James looked up from the magazine and nudged Sirius when he didn't look up immediately "Well the Moony tell us all about it" Sirius slurred being he was pretty much pissed out of his head.

"So it's this new spell, not many people know about it what it does is make you switch body's with someone else in the room, so say if I did the spell I might end up in James' body and James will end up in mine, it would be perfect to use on someone and no James not Snape we have hurt him too much this year" Remus looked directly at Sirius as he said because he has not entirely forgiven him for the prank incident that happened earlier that year.

"So if we cast that someone will switch body's with anyone in the room?" Peter asked still looking confused.

Remus stood up and walked over to his bed and told the others to follow he sat down and pulled out his wand.

"Right who wants to try it" Remus said merrily James laughed and looked at Sirius who was jumping up and down in excitement while Peter looked worried.

"I want to try it Moony" Sirius said a goofy smile on his face he stood up and smiled again.

Remus took out his wand and pointed it at Sirius "You ready Paddy, this might feel strange" Remus looked sternly at Sirius and muttered the spell.

Then everything went black for the Marauders…

**A/N Well then I shall update soon and luckily with this story I know where I'm going but don't worry I'm not abandoning The Dog And The Shower I'm just trying to figure out what I'm doing with it please review because they make me happy, also should I make this slash or non-slash I am not really sure!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second chapter! Thanks to the reviews on we go… **

_Chapter 2_

SIRIUS POV

Jesus Christ , my head feels as bad as the time James fell on it…. Wait why is everything fuzzy, oh god I'm blind, no I can't be blind I need my eyesight to see all the pretty girls who love me! Wait I feel fat oh great now I'm fat and blind what more could happen to me, oh maybe it's a dream, yeah I've eat too much cheese that's all… I hope.

Maybe if I lie here for a while then I then the dream will go away, oh bloody hell who just kicked me I'm going to kill them.

"For Merlin's sake Padfoot get up something went really wrong" I heard Remus shout in my ear, but wait Remus never shouts and he would never kick me, he's acting more like James.. oh shit the spell last night!

I looked up and saw three angry looking boys, James , Remus and wait! Me what the hell who's in my body.. that means I'm in Peters body… kill me now !

"Sirius I'm so sorry, I didn't read over it properly, but you're not the only one who has switched body's with someone, I'm actually Remus but somehow I ended up in James' body" Remus said but talking from James' body, it was rather funny to see James so calm and relaxed.

"Hey, Sirius I didn't mean to take your body , but well it's me Pete" Came from my body, the voice the same dark rich tone only with hints of fear, WHY!

"Oh god, so then James you're in Remus body" I asked sighing James stood up awkwardly not being used to Remus' long limbs and odd angles.

"Yeah mate I'm in here , this skinny little bony body" James sighed and looked at Remus as he said it.

"Well sorry for being a bloody werewolf" Remus huffed and tried to look annoyed at us but failed since the emotion usually didn't run across James face.

Jesus what are we going to do, if Remus is a werewolf, does that mean James will change on the full moon…

**A/N I know its short but I've been busy working on my other story! Sorry hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N oh my god I'm so sorry I have not updated in so long . please don't hate me well here is an update for this… have fun kiddies and stay away from white vans ;D**

Chapter 3

Remus POV

Oh great here comes the pain of getting up in the morning… right one two three.. oh that didn't hurt at all, that's a bit strange. Hang on why are my legs not hanging off the edge of the bed and my arms Jesus the short. Oh my god I'm dead they found out I'm a werewolf they killed me and the Marauders.. oh what am I going to do I have to move around.

But this is the dormitory, I must be in heaven instead of hell.. oh thank the bones in my body I'm not an evil person like I thought, but this could be a trick I could be in hell and the devil is flaunting this in front of me! Oh I can't breathe panic attack …. I'm dying again I can't breathe.

"REMUS, What's wrong hey mate calm down it's me James" James shouted from the other side of the room but stopped dead in his tracks when he realised he was staring at himself.

"Jamie I'm okay I just had a little night- _holy shit_" Remus was staring up eyes gleaming with left over tears, he was staring at himself only it was James.

"Jamie Urmm me? What happened why am I looking at me oh god I'm you aren't I, it was that spell" Remus stood up and stepped forward looking terribly amusing since James was a good 5 inches shorter than Remus and he couldn't get used to the short legs.

"Hey Petey you awake mate we have something really important to check" Remus said in a clam voice only his usual tone is smooth and dead, no emotion at all but while speaking in James' deep tenor voice makes it funny to hear.

Pete moved round through the curtains and Remus first felt a stab of pain. "Sirius why are you sleeping with Pete for" Remus accused his eyes full of hurt you see he has a secret and really big one and no it isn't that he is a werewolf or that he can't afford the clothes he's in no this was a different one . He was utterly truly in love with one Sirius Black.

"Hey wait I'm Pete why did you say Sirius …Remy" Peter stuttered then gasped when he saw that is sausage fingers were replaced with long bronzed fingers and perfectly trimmed nails.

"Oh fuck guys I think we have a problem" James said and walked toward Sirius bed…

To be continued… (sometime) ;D

**A/N well guys I know that sucked but ah well. Please review I shall love you forever! Oh and for the next chapter would you like the school to know or for the Marauders to keep it a secret. **


End file.
